


Mosaic

by piecesofseikatsu



Series: Red Geraniums [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ALYANINO, Adrinette, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecesofseikatsu/pseuds/piecesofseikatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sequel to Shattered, Part 2 of Red Geraniums series) Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a 28-year-old fashion designer when she receives a letter from Agreste Fashion --- for the second time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mosaic

**Author's Note:**

> To new readers: Hey! I'm honored that you have chosen to read 'Mosaic' :3 You can read this first but I would suggest you to check out 'Shattered' to get a firmer grasp of the general plot.
> 
> To readers of Shattered: here is a more light-hearted first chapter to begin another journey. No bandage or tissue would be needed for now :D 
> 
> Happy reading! xoxo

Marinette Dupain-Cheng decided that she was very exhausted.

And very, _very_ grumpy.

Pouring a cup of tea in the kitchen, Marinette reviewed what had happened in the span of a week. Presentations, interviews, invitations, collaborations. To analyze the entire picture, her seven days were flooded with work, work, and **work.**

Marinette took a large gulp and shoved a chocolate cookie from the glass jar her parents gave a week ago. She felt a tad bit better once she tasted the familiar sweetness on her tongue.

"Girl."

Marinette let out a shriek of horror at the sudden greeting. Hastily she turned around to see a poker-faced Alya lingering at the kitchen door.

"Calm down, it's just me."

"You could be a burglar for all I know!" hissed Marinette. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know you are stressed and ranting," Alya said as she strided to the living room, flipping over the letters Marinette had picked up from the mailbox.

"You make me regret my decision of giving you a spare key," Marinette huffed, but her relieved smile betrayed her. She put down the cookie jar on the table with a thump.

"Thanks," answered Alya. "Let's talk about... stuff." She was grinning, but judging from her awkward expression, Marinette knew something was not right.

"Give me the letters," Marinette said at a slow speed. "Please."

Alya handed over the crisp white envelopes with a defeated look. Marinette's eyebrows arched at a specific letter with the seal 'AF'.

She dumped the letters away and tore the envelope apart, pulling a piece of folded paper out. Unfolding it, her eyes widened to the condition of almost popping out while reading the contents.

Silently, she gave the letter to her best friend.

"Oh, Marinette," Alya sighed, gazing at her friend with concern after skimming thorough the passage.

Marinette read the letter for maybe once or another thousand times and finally spoke. "Alya..." her tone was warning.

Alya looked pained. "Yes. I'm also positive that you're not friendly with him. You two didn't even bother to hide it."

"His father has died for 10 years!" Thanks to me. "What am I supposed to say?"

" _'I'm sorry for your loss?'_ "

Marinette's fingers dug into her palms. "A bit too late for that." Sorry wouldn't make everything right.

"I think I left out something in my sharing of what I still know, Ladybug."

Marinette froze. "Erm," she struggled to search for words. "You mean you have scoop on Ladybug?"

"In a way: yes," Alya's gaze didn't fray away. "I'm using it as a pronoun though."

_Shit shit shit shit shiiiit._

Marinette decided to play dumb but she was shocked she ever considered that decision when she noticed Alya's pointed look.

"I'm not gonna hide it or lie," Marinette closed her eyes. "When did you know?"

"You barged into my house after the Gabriel Agreste news were out," Alya said softer. "You were crying and you cried even harder when I mentioned about Adrien." She paused to glance at Marinette warily. Marinette motioned Alya to continue.

"That day also marked Chat Noir and Ladybug's disappearance," Alya smiled a little. "My journalist senses told me something was up. I did some research afterwards and made my conclusion after a few days."

"You know about...Chat Noir too?" Marinette winced after she managed to blurt the last two words out. It was strange to speak of him in his alter ego's name, nonetheless the pain still hurt the same.

"Well, I only know who he is," Alya replied. "I have no idea what exactly happened between you two, but it seems like something similar to a fallout or huge argument."

Marinette was secretly appalled at her best friend's interpretation skills. No wonder she was now head editor of French's bestselling magazine.

"Are you mad at me for not telling you... this?"

Alya shook her head. "I was flabbergasted with myself rather than you," she laughed. "Seriously! When I put everything together, it was obvious that you are Ladybug. You didn't even change your hairstyle or any of your facial features when you transformed."

"Yeah, I wonder why," agreed Marinette.

"Despite this, I really wish you had told me this both earlier and willingly," Alya complained. "I, being the nosy prick I am, was actually dying to force you to spill deets."

Marinette rolled her eyes teasingly. "What stopped you from doing so?"

"You were a mess, Mari," Alya's lips pressed into a hard line as her eyes went distant. "For the whole week you made me doubt your sense of fashion---" Marinette snorted whilst Alya shot her a look that screamed 'I'm not joking". "---You could fall asleep at anywhere and anytime. You practically didn't eat anything. And you cut your hair."

Unconsciously, Marinette raised a hand to touch her wavy hair which now pressed against the upper part of her neck tightly. "That's the only thing I don't regret doing among all the stupid stuff I have done when I broke down," she chuckled. "Plus an adult wearing pigtails is really weird."

"You made us so worried, you know?" Alya chided. "Your parents were frantic and the kids at schools were about to die at the tension between you and Adrien." Marinette flinched. "Even Chloe freaking Bourgeois shut her big mouth till graduation, which was a total of three weeks."

"Wow."

"It seems you are... ninety-percent over it," said Alya carefully. "So go to that appointment you have with Agreste Fashion."

"I can't!" Marinette whisper-shouted. "I bet they just needed a boost in their sales and maybe they have a plan B for this!"

Alya crossed her arms together. "Uh-uh, girl," she let out a frustrated sound. "Do you know that Ladybug and Chat Noir remains popular as ever?"

Marinette blinked. "Huh?"

"Christ you sure are clueless," muttered Alya. "Yes, people write fanfiction about you two..." she paused then mumbled really quickly. "They were very useful in both research and entertainment purposes."

"I'm sorry?"

"Forget it. My point is that: of course they would grasp the chance to collaborate with THE Marinette Dupain-Cheng, famous fashion designer with fab ideas to commemorate the anniversary of superheroes of Paris' disappearance," Alya rolled her eyes, munching. "You are the 'it' girl in the fashion industry right now."

Marinette blushed.

"You probably won't even have to see.. him," Alya took a big bite of her chocolate cookie. "After all, designs are designed by designers, not CEOs."

"Right." Marinette took notice of the empty plate and swiftly placed the cookie jar in front of Alya. "What brings you here at the first place?"

Alya brightened almost immediately. "Nino proposed."

"Oh my God Alya!" Marinette squealed as she grabbed the red-head's shoulders, jumping. "That's amazing! Show me your ring!"

"Here," Alya showed Marinette her left index finger.

"It's beautiful," complimented Marinette in awe. The ring was gold with the letters 'A' & 'N' curved on it in cursive writing.

Alya looked smug. "I knew he was going to give me that ring."

Marinette groaned. "What?" Alya cried, offended. "It's not my fault I saw him practising in front of the mirror after we had se---"

"Stop stop stop," Marinette waved her hands to make her point. "Too much information. But still," she leaned her head forward. "What exactly happened during the proposal?"

"We went to that Jagged Stone concert," Alya begun, her lips tugging to form a smile. "Next he took me to the entrances of the zoo--- the place where we had a semi-first date---at night!" Her voice became high-pitched with excitement. "I swear I didn't see that coming."

"Then he said those key words."

" _Noooo_ ," Alya drawled, cunningness gleaming in her eyes. "He wrote 'Will you marry me?' On the wall in graffiti." Marinette followed by a long gasp

"Alya," Marinette shook her head with fake disapprovement. "You and Nino are adults. 28-year-old adults. Adults that are a popular journalist and a DJ respectively. Adults that are celebrities."

"MOMInette go away," Alya stuck out her tongue. "You're no fun."

"That's an awful nickname," Marinette scrunched her nose. "Anyway, I'm really, really happy for you, Alya. I hope you know that."

Alya's expression softened. "Did I tell you that you're gonna be my maid in honor?"

Marinette squealed. "OH MY GOSH YES YES YES!" She gripped Alya tighter, launching them both into a bear hug and crashing them into Marinette's tiny two-seat couch.

_Ding dong._

"I'll go get the door," Marinette said, a little breathless. She opened the door to see Nino holding a bouquet of flowers. "Hi Nino."

"Hey Marinette," he grinned. "Long time no see." He shoved the bouquet into her hands. "Take this as a gift."

"Uh," Hesitantly, Marinette pointed at Alya, who was looking at Nino with an unreadable look. "Your fiancee's here."

Nino winked. "Chill, I've got her permission beforehand," he faced to see Alya with her hands on her hips. "Hello babe."

Alya's fierce exterior broke. She leaned into Nino's chest. Marinette saw Nino's lips move swiftly next to her best friend's ear, his voice quiet. Alya paused at whatever he said then responded with giggles.

Lovestruck giggles, Marinette recognized from her past, which she immediately ordered her brain to step back from that zone.

Carefully, she put the pretty red flowers into the black and green mosaic vase that Alya gave for her 23rd birthday. She had always liked the flowers' shade of red, she thought as she counted the petals mindlessly.

It was the color of her Mama's (媽媽) gorgeous silk Chinese Qipao (旗袍).

It was the color of her old hairbands, which occasionally was gifted Marinette's remorseful stare.

It was the color of ladybugs.

It was the color of her ladybug attire.

 **FUCK BRAIN GET THOSE THOUGHTS OUT,** Marinette screamed. **THEY ARE JUST SOME PRETTY COOL FLOWERS OKAY???**

"Hon." Marinette turned around from her vase and noticed the lovebirds had broken apart for some time. Alya was staring at the vase intensely. Marinette stepped aside warily. "What kind of flowers is that?"

"Red Geraniums," Nino answered. "It reminded me of Marinette, so I grabbed them from the florist."

Alya nodded slowly. "Red Geraniums, I see..." her gaze went distant for a few seconds. "I'm just thinking about our bouquet for the wedding. Good eye, Nino."

"Yup, thanks," Marinette said. "They are gorgeous."

"I'm relieved you like them," Nino grinned. "I'll bring more the next time we visit your single home."

"Right," snorted Alya. "The cheating news may come sooner than I expected."

Nino wrapped an arm around her. "You should do that after we get married."

"If you weren't Alya's _'White horse prince'_ ," quoted Marinette, despite Alya's protests. "I would be worried as hell. By the way, who are you inviting to the wedding?"

"Our parents, my sisters," Alya grumbled. "I liked them better when they were not acting all savvy and cool mature adults." Marinette chuckled. "Fine. Laugh all you want. They are gonna be bridesmaids."

"Come on, you love them."

"Never said I didn't," Alya continued. "A few of my friends from college and work, Nino's pals and whoever the hell he wants to invite." Nino nudged her. "And yeah, here is where I need your advice, Mari."

"About what?"

"I want our high school gang to show up," Alya glanced at Marinette, who remained silent. "The nice guys of course, Nathanael, Mylene, Juleka..."

"Sure," said Marinette. "You guys still keep in touch?"

"Yup," Nino shrugged casually. "We met a couple times at bars for drinks and coffee at someone's place."

"Ah," Marinette's fingers dug into her palms even more deeper. "That someone's house or whatever must be big."

 _It's a beautiful night, and we got something dumb to do_  
_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_

Nino shuffled his messenger bag. "I think I need to grab a call," he explained, apologetic. "Would you mind if I borrow your bathroom?"

"Go ahead. Turn to your right," Marinette called out. She could feel the tension by the loud silence. It was only when they heard a door slam shut Alya spoke up.

"Marinette," Alya said in a low voice. Marinette recognized it was her tone for persuasion. "I think you guessed Adrien and Nino are still best friends all this time."

"Like us." Marinette took a deep breath. "It's okay, Al. It's you two's wedding. Not mine."

Alya wanted to say something more when Nino returned. "The wedding planner is asking us about the appointment," Nino said.

"My cue to go," Alya squeezed Marinette's hands and murmured, "I hope you consider going."

Daintily, she dashed to Nino's side, linked hands and walked thorough Marinette's door after a broad wave. Marinette waved back, although her heart wasn't in it.

Marinette slumped into her couch, torn by her brain and her heart. She knew her heart was aching to create something, but then her brain would helpfully add that you would have to face her former partner.

Marinette also wondered what his intentions were. She didn't like figuring this out all by herself, and she basically didn't trust her own sense of judgment. She wrecked part of her life after she relied on it the last time.

She wrecked someone else's.

If only she knew what he was thinking... Marinette sighed. She felt hollow, the same feeling she had gone thorough the years. She felt like the scared 18-year-old Marinette.

In short, she didn't like it very much.

But he must have sent the letter for some reason. Perhaps more reprimanding or chances to express his displeasure. Marinette thought. Her brain hurt. It took her one minute to manage her thoughts before she read Alya's text.

**" what's your decision gurl? i gotta plan an exclusive interview :D "**

Marinette thought about the guilt eating her heart, and she meekly permitted her heart to process Adrien's weariness after their final fight with Hawkmoth.

Then she started typing on her phone's keyboard.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alyanino is life. I mean, how can you NOT ship them?? 
> 
> To readers of Shattered, I hope you hearts get proper care (by fluff and smut?? Idk). I also wish that this chapter is light-hearted enough XD 
> 
> I've also got a question. What should I name this series? I'm naming it 'Red Geraniums' for now but there's a great possibility that I would change it. 
> 
> I was shocked by the response I have received from Shattered and Lucky Star. THANK YOU SO MUCH for your kudos and comments!!! Thank you allowing me to break your heart, my loves :') I mean it. 
> 
> I really adore this fandom, just so you know <3 You guys are lovely people


End file.
